


Sebastian Smythe goes to Walmart

by Julia3132



Series: Seblaine for the Holidays 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Shopping, Socks, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Blaine introduces Sebastian to the American holiday tradition of Black Friday





	

**Author's Note:**

> Black Friday is the day following Thanksgiving in the US (so, the 4th Friday of November) and kicks of the unofficial start to the Holiday shopping season, although now most people begin to shop before this.

 

“Blaine, I still don’t understand why we are here.”

“To get the television for my dad for Christmas.”

“Yes, I know that, but why are we _here_ in a _line_ in a _Walmart parking_ _lot_ at _8pm_ on _Thanksgiving_.”

“Black Friday Sebastian! I still can’t believe you don’t know about this. When they open at midnight,the TV I want is $1000 cheaper than it normally sells for. Each store only gets 15 and when they are gone they are gone, which is why we should have got here sooner. I can’t believe how far back in line we are.”

Sebastian took out his wallet and pulled out his American Express Black card “Here, take this. We can go back to your house, sleep until a reasonable hour and then we will go to an electronics store and you can use that to buy your dad any TV in the place.”

“Put that thing away! Geeze Sebastian, just go with it. Even your mom is excited to be going to Target with my mom at 4 am.”

“Geeze? Who the fuck says ‘Geeze’ anymore?”

Several people in line turned to give Sebastian a dirty look. Blaine slapped his arm “People that are surrounded by small children that’s who.”

“You mean children that should be at home since it is below freezing out here?”

“Whatever Sebastian. I’ll just call Coop to come pick you up.”

“Oh no, no one is going to be able to say that I am a bad boyfriend. I said I was going to do this with you and I’m keeping my word. If my mother can do this then so can I. By the way, what are our mothers going to that Target place for?”

“Socks and pajama pants.”

Sebastian turned and looked at Blaine like he had grown another head. “My mother, the world renown art historian, is going with your mother, a corporate lawyer known to make grown men cry in court, to shop for socks at 4 o’clock in the morning?”

“And pajama pants” Blaine reminded him.

“That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.”

 

** Walmart parking lot  1:30 am  Black Friday **

Blaine and Sebastian got into Blaine’s car after they put their purchases in the back (including the TV Blaine wanted). Blaine looked over at a silent Sebastian, not knowing what his boyfriend was thinking.

“Well Seb, what did you think of your first Black Friday Sale?”

Sebastian turned to Blaine with wide eyes and a look of wonderment “IT WAS AMAZING!! It was crazier than any of the soccer matches I went to in Paris. Or Spain. Or England and they have been known to play in empty stadiums because the crowds are too out of control! Did you see it when I hip checked that one guy that was going after the TV you wanted?”

“You mean after the TV _YOU_ decided you had to have for your dorm room? And yes, I saw the hip check. Who knew you would be able to put your lacrosse skills to use while holiday shopping.” Blaine said as he tried not to laugh. Sebastian looked so excited, like a little kid who discovered everything he had asked Santa for was under the tree on Christmas morning.

“Killer, it’s 1:35 am!”

“Yes?” Blaine wondered where this was going.

“We need to get this stuff back to your house if we are going to be able to go with our moms to that Target store.”

Now Blaine was really confused “Since when were we going with our moms to Target?”

“Blaine Devon Anderson! We are not letting our mothers go into battle without protection. They must get the socks!”

Blaine couldn’t hold back his laughter. He didn’t know if Sebastian was serious or not but he was adorable and adorable was not something that was usually said to describe his boyfriend “I believe I have created a monster!”

Offhandedly Sebastian replied “But you know you love me.”

Blaine froze. He did love Sebastian. He just may have not told him yet.

He had a plan. Well, he had ideas. He was going to tell him after they kissed under the mistletoe, or after falling into the snow while sledding or when sitting by the fire drinking hot chocolate. Not in a Walmart parking lot, the day after Thanksgiving at 1:40 in the morning!

Without looking up from the steering wheel Blaine said softly “Yeah, I do.” He then turned his head to look at Sebastian “And you know you love me too.”

Sebastian, who also seemed to be in shock over what he had let slip, smiled the biggest smile Blaine had ever seen “Yeah Killer, I do too.”

Blaine leaned in and gave Sebastian a short but sweet kiss “Let’s go Seb. Maybe I can get you a coffee with Courvoisier before we go with our moms to shop for socks.”

“And pajama pants” Sebastian corrected.

Blaine just shook his head and laughed “Yes, and pajama pants.”

**Author's Note:**

> While these days most stores, including Walmart, begin Black Friday sales Thanksgiving evening, for story purposes I gave Walmart a midnight opening and Target a 4am opening.


End file.
